Technical Field
The disclosure is related to the field of the display technology, and more particular to a GOA circuit, a driving method thereof and a liquid crystal display device.
Related Art
The GOA (Gate Driver On Array or Gate On Array) circuit is a technology using the existing TFT-LCD array process to manufacture the gate scan driving signal circuit on the array substrate to achieve the driving method to progressively scan the gate line. Compared with the transitional COF and COG process, it not only saves the cost but also reduce the gate direction bonding process. It is extremely beneficial to improve productivity and increase the integrity of the display device.
During actual use, because the display device is usually configured with a touch panel, the GOA circuit needs to stop signals to match the function of the touch panel, such as the scan on the touch panel. Under general conditions, after the GOA circuit achieves stopping signals, it requires to wake the display device from the black screen. AT this time the GOA circuit is necessary to turn on all the gate lines in a predetermined time, and remove the remaining voltage level in the pixel capacitors by way of imposing black voltage on the date line such that the display device may be better display effect. This period is referred as All Gate On stage. However in the current technology the GOA circuit may fail when performing the All Gate On function such that the stable function of All Gate on may not be achieved.